<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Wall by kiddycloudy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306656">Red Wall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddycloudy/pseuds/kiddycloudy'>kiddycloudy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:07:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddycloudy/pseuds/kiddycloudy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin, Nine, Hank and Connor team up with new officer in town to investigate new crime in Detroit, which lead them to a very confusing road and tragic incident.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I create new character.<br/>Also some weird situation that I couldn't make it out the same way from my brain.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2> Chapter 1 
The Serial Killer</h2>
<p>
  <strong>CRIME SCENE 1: Northman House. 4/12/2039. Thursday.</strong>
</p>
<p>It's snowing today. Which giving some human police officer a hard time. Since someone hates the cold. </p>
<p>One dead body is lying down at the center of 200 years old Mansion. A blonded middle age man wearing yellow checker button up and slack pant. A knives stuck right at his chest directly to his heart. </p>
<p>Chris walk toward the pair of Detective and give them some reports from the witness.</p>
<p>"Howdy Gav. How you going?" Chris pat Gavin shoulder who are covering under 2 layers of t shirt, a sweater, a denim jacket and another fleece jacket.</p>
<p>"Going like shit." He said simple. Chris snorted as he read over the report. "Francis Northman. 46. An Manager at Kelsey Museum. Was one from 3 branch of Northman big family. Injuries, 3 shoot at the back, one stab at the chest and 5 long burn skin at his arm. Time of death probably-"</p>
<p>"Exactly at 3 a.m."</p>
<p>"Yes Nine. You are correct." Chris snorted again. "This is ridiculous man. You already have an Android to tell you this. Why must I read it?" He give Gavin the report and walk away to the other place to finish his job. Nine scan the body and reconstruct the scene before the victim die.</p>
<p>One blue body struggling with the red body which consists an hot iron bar for fireplace, and a gun, identify as Glock 21. Blue body as Francis and the red is the attacker.</p>
<p>Francis shove the red away after the red said something toward him. The red then hit Francis with the hot iron bar while Francis cover his face with his arm. Francis then kick the red back which where the red hit several vase behind them. The red then stand up and pull their gun up. Shooting towards Francis back while he running away. The red then run toward Francis who still alive from the shoot and stab him straight to his heart. Killing him instantly. The reconstruct end and Nine tell Gavin his theory.</p>
<p>Gavin rub his red cold nose as he nod and shivering. "God damnit. This house is so fucking cold. Well... *sigh* Let's get rid some suspect down. Sooo..." Gavin look over at the other room where he can see thru the open door.</p>
<p>"Mrs.Northman 94 years old. Have a back ache and amnesia. Out." Gavin cut off her name. "Gary Northman, Francis brother. 54 years old. Former atlette. Suspect no 1." He round the name. "Lucy Northman 42. A teacher. Suspect no 2." He round that name too. </p>
<p>He then round another 2 teenager name Fara and Tom. Another 2 of adult call Rachel and Jared. Also include a janitor house call Freddy. "Hey Tincan. After you done with Freddy, you just go straight to the car." Gavin then trudge fastly out from the house and head into the car where heater is on. Nine chuckle as the detective curse about the weather being shitty at 6 am.</p>
<p>"I wake up at 4.30 to add up the fireplace wood. That's when I found him laying there." Freddy, a 56 years old janitor said. Nine nod as he write down the alibi. He then smile and thank him for cooperation before beating him goodbye and have a nice day.</p>
<p>Nine walk out from the house and greet several officer outside before beat Chris a goodbye. He open the driver sit when he saw Gavin curled into a ball with blanket and a warm bear he bring together before living. Nine chuckle as he heat up another degree of heat. </p>
<p>"Are you okay Detective?" He ask as his hand brush Gavin hair out from his face. Gavin groan as he mumble something under his breath. "I think I'm getting a cold..." Nine hover his body up and push the passenger seat down. He then pull up Gavin's hoodie and cover his head. He take off his CyberLife jacket and wrap Gavin's neck with it.</p>
<p>"Is this better?" Gavin nod. "Please rest and go to sleep. I will wake you up when we arrived at the precinct." He then start up the car and reverse out from the mansion parking lot.</p>
<p>Gavin keep sneezing and groaning alongside the drive. Nine stop several time to rub Gavin back as the detective coughing loudly. Nine take Gavin temperature with his hand up to his head. "Yes Gav. You catch a cold. Its 102.3 Fahrenheit. I will ask Captain Fowler for a day off." Nine said. Gavin just hum agreeing. He don't have enough energy to arguing about wanting to work. "I will go send the report first upstairs and then we can go home."</p>
<p>Gavin nod as Nine fix the blanket to Gavin shoulder. He then give Gavin a kiss on the forehead before heading out from the car.</p>
<p>Gavin rub his eyes as he yawn and sneeze. He let out a sigh before dazing away. He don't remember when he go back to sleep, but when he open his eyes. Nine cradling him up bridal style toward their apartment. Nine smile while giving Gavin a kiss on his cheek. " Go back to sleep." He said. Gavin nod obediently.</p>
<p>He then open the apartment door and being greet by 5 cats. "Okay guys. Line up. You don't want to be step by me." Meowing loudly, the cat obey and all line up beside their bed. Nine close the door with his leg and lock it. Still holding Gavin in his arm, he head toward their room and lay Gavin down to bed.</p>
<p>Gavin groan as Nine fix him into the blanket, taking off his shoes and jacket. Nine then turn up the heater and close the curtains, leaving Gavin in the dim light room.<br/>He walk back out and feed the cat before heading to the kitchen.</p>
<p>Gavin yawn before he close his eyes again. Trying so hard to ignore his sore throat and headache.</p>
<p>
  <em>"No! Help! Help! Please don't hurt Eli!" He scream. A 9 years old Elijah laid on the ground, gasping for air as a guy with a baseball bat lift him up to the air. He choke out his breath as the man stare dagger into his eyes. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Useless. You are so useless Gavin. Elijah is more worthy then you. Tho he only useful before he fight against me!" The man on his late 30 then throw Gavin beside the rocky road. Scraping his little body with gravel.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Don't touch Gavin!" Elijah then stand up and throw a piece of wood on the man head, hitting him hard and making him scream.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Argh! You fucking brat! I should have throw both of you out from house with that useless mother of yours when I can last time!" He scream.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Gavin cry as he rub his bleeding hand while the man grab up his hair, lifting him from the ground. He open his teary eyes as he look between the bush where her dead mother laid. He cry again. Angry, scared and regret building up in his mind as he throw a hard kick toward the man face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Elijah stand and run toward Gavin. Grabbing his younger brother up and run away. Still bleeding out from their injuries, Elijah manage to run away with his little brother away from the abandoned factory where their crazy father are.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"WAIT YOU LITTLE BITCH!" A voice scream behind them. Gavin look at his back as their father run toward them with knives in his hand. Gavin shiver in fears as Elijah stop on the road. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Eli! Why you stop?!" Gavin ask. Elijah suddenly fell down on the ground. Body shaking while his eyes close. Gavin shake Elijah shoulder as he realized his big brother fall into unconscious state. Blood starting pooling out from his stomach. Gavin cry again. Asking him to wake up and run.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No... Eli. Wake up. Wake up!" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Come here you bitch!"<br/>The man then grab Gavin shoulder and throw him down on the ground. Gavin scream in fears as the guy grab his head up and swing the knives toward his face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Noo!!!"<br/></em>
</p>
<p>"Gavin? I hear you scream-"</p>
<p>"Get away from me! No!"</p>
<p>"Hey, hey. Gav." Nine rush over Gavin and grab his arm slowly.</p>
<p>"No!!!! Go away! Go away!"</p>
<p>"Gav! Gav! It's okay. It's okay. It's just a dream." Nine hug Gavin sweaty body up to his chest. Reassuring him that everything is going to be fine.</p>
<p>Gavin sob as he hug Nine tightly in fears. Nine rub Gavin back in circle while rocking him back and forth slowly. He breath begin to slow down as Nine give him the reassurance talk.</p>
<p>"Listen to my reactor. Do you hear it?"<br/>Gavin nod as he shiver in coldness. "Good. Can you look at me?" He look up, staring over Nine smiling face. "Good Morning babe." Nine greet. Gavin nod. </p>
<p>"Good M-morning..." He reply with a sad face. Nine glad after hearing the steady breath when Gavin reply. It's kinda bad when he got a nightmare. So Nine always try to convinced Gavin back to reality. Since he always caught in panic attack. </p>
<p>"I already make some breakfast. Do you want to eat it here or at the kitchen?" Gavin sigh as he snuggle further into Nine arms. "I will walk..." He said. Nine nod as he gently pat Gavin head. Picking him up on his arm.</p>
<p>"I said I will walk..." He said tiredly as Nine cover him with a blanket. "You don't look like you can walk Gavin." Nine chuckle when Gavin rub his face on his neck. Covering his face from cold. Gavin sigh and before Nine put him down on the chair, he let his lip up to kiss Nine which the Android gladly take. "Thanks..." Nine smile and kiss Gavin back. "You are welcome. Eat up. And then, take medicine." Nine flop down near him as he take his thirium coffee.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Detroit Police Department</strong>
</p>
<p>Hank stare at the two teenager in front of his desk. At the right side is a blonde tall boy, 18 years old call himself Flash and at the left side is a boyish girl call Nina, the same age and a short, black hair Asian girl. Each of them have cuff and bruise all over their face. Connor wearing a blue inner t shirt with black double shoulder holster walk in as he read the tablet on his hand. He then walk toward Hank while glancing toward the two teenager.</p>
<p>"Urm... Lieutenant. Can I have a minute?" He ask. Hank nod as he stand and walk with Connor. "Hey you brat better behave. Or I'm going to smack you damn face on your mom hand." The blonde teen grumble something and the other Asian one smirk satisfied. Hank shake his head and pay his intentions toward Connor.</p>
<p>"What's up?" <br/>Connor show him the tablet and Hank snorted under his breath. "You kidding me? But that girl don't look like a woman in her thirty." Connor chuckle as he just nod along. Both of them walk back to the desk and sit.</p>
<p>"Okay Thompson. Your mother have arrived. Follow Officer Chen and you will meet her outside. I hope you don't repeat the bullying again. At the street. In front of police officer." Connor smile as he unlock the cuff and give the boy to Tina.</p>
<p>Tina shake her head in sympathetic way. "Let's go boy. And remember Detective Connor advice." Tina said as he bring out the grumpy boy from the precinct.</p>
<p>The girl squeak in delight but still sitting down. Behaving herself. "Ermmm. Did my guardian come?" She ask. Hank scratch his eyebrows as he flop down back to his chair. "No?" He reply. The girl then flop her head on the desk and curse something below. </p>
<p>Connor beaming with happy aura tap his finger down and the girl look up. "You want some drink?" He ask. She just nod while fixing her hair. A little bit struggling to fix her jacket with her cuff hand but she manage too. </p>
<p>"So kid. What's ya name again?" Hank ask while filling up the report data. "Nina Lee..." She answer slowly as she been greet by a very delicious coffee aroma. </p>
<p>Connor come back with 2 cup of coffee and some snacks on his hand. He then serve Hank and the girl the coffee before sitting beside Hank.</p>
<p>"I have call your guardian, but they don't pick the call up. So... Want me to call your school instead?" Hank said as he point his hand towards the lockup room. </p>
<p>Nina frown as she groan annoyingly. "Damn Jerry. I will rebel for real this time.  Ugh. What ever, just throw me in. I don't care." She said before slamming her head on the desk. </p>
<p>Connor look over Hank that try to think what they should do. Hank rub his chin before speaking up. "Ah. Well. Do you have any other phone number to give? Like his office number?" </p>
<p>Nina look up while she rest her chin on the desk. She then grin devilish. Connor frown as he stare at the smiling girl. "Yes I do! Hurry up!" She said happily as Hank tap the phone beside him.</p>
<p>"985,685,001!" She sing out the number while Hank push on the number button. Then something click on him. She give one of the precinct table number. </p>
<p>"Hey, that's the precinct number." Hank said as he stare at the girl. The girl nod as they wait for the call to connect.</p>
<p>"Lieutenant Fowler." The call connected.</p>
<p>Hank dumbfounded. "What the fuck man." He curse.</p>
<p>"Yow, Hank. What happened?" The caller ask.</p>
<p>Hank is so confused he can't utter any word out. "Hey, Jerry. Do you perhaps, know some girl call Nina Lee? Cause we caught her for fighting on the street." As he said that, the call end. Hank look at his phone confused. Frown on his face. He then look over the girl who keep on grinning devilly. </p>
<p>"Okay kids. That's is so weird. Are you pranking me?" Hank ask frustrated. The girl shake her head and sit straight. Waiting for something amusing to happened.</p>
<p>The running tapping could be hear around the precinct floor as a half android Lieutenant burst into the precinct door and head toward the three. Face worry and furious.</p>
<p>"Oh Jerry-" and Hank get cut off immediately.</p>
<p>"WHY ARE YOU HERE? WHY? I MEAN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Jerry scream as his hand waving in the air. </p>
<p>"Yow! Calm down man." Nina said as she look toward her partner funny. She stand up and show the officer her cuffing hand. "Here the problem. Last time I said I refuse to take a job as a high schooler is because, stupid brat like to bullys me. And I already said, I prefer to work as a janitor which let me have much more space to work. Now what should I do-"</p>
<p>A finger land on her lip, stopping her from talking. The half android black man then pinch his finger between his eyes.</p>
<p>"We talk about this. You are to short to be a janitor. I let you go to shopping mall! Someone said you a lost child!" Jerry shake the girl shoulder and most likely trying to surpassed his laugh. "You just have a baby face. And short. You too short. But nah. I will not ask how you get the badge." He continued before sitting at the chair and face the confused Lieutenant and Android Detective.</p>
<p>Hank furrow his eyes, waiting for his friends explanation while Connor look so confused, you can see his eyes narrow to deep into his tablet.</p>
<p>Jerry clear his throat and point his hand toward the girl. "Guys. Introduce you. Officer Nina Lee. And worry not. There no people here right now. So that's why I'm telling you this." Hank and Connor look around and found only them in the precinct. Both of them then look over the Lieutenant and the so call officer in front of them.</p>
<p>"Wait. You are telling me, this girl over here." Hank said while pointing his pen toward the girl. "...is an officer. A police woman. A reinforceman. That disguise as a highschooler and been caught by us?" He said with a response of "yeah." And a nod. "And we gonna be partnering on the case with Gavin?" The same response received.</p>
<p>He face palm as he grumble something under his breath. Connor make an oo's and wow looking at the girl. "So that's why I can't find information on Detroit Highschool Name. Only name and birthdate." Connor then stand up before taking out the cuffs key. Nina then laugh and let Connor open her cuffing hand.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah. You can find my name on D3 squad. Just don't tell anybody." She said. "Affirmative." Connor reply while fixing back the cuff on his jeans. </p>
<p>"Kay bud. So now we know you are one of the officer. That help us a lot. Next time, we gonna let you go after the same kid do that. Fight..." Hank said before looking at the kid face. Tilting his head.</p>
<p>"Do I know you?" Hank ask.</p>
<p>"Do you? Oh. I mean. Maybe. I was under your supervision when I first join the martial art unit. Well... Before you go urm... Urm..." She said hesitatedly.</p>
<p>Connor chuckle before he connect the sentence. <br/>"Fat. Before you turn into a fat oldman."</p>
<p>"Oh come on! I lost 5 kg this week!" Hank said before standing up from his chair. Receiving chuckle and laugh from Jerry and Nina. "And what your rank?"</p>
<p>"Oh. I'm just a detective."</p>
<p>"How old?" Connor asked.</p>
<p>"36 on February." She said while smiling brightly.</p>
<p>"Well... She don't want to take another exam. Or else, she probably a Lieutenant like us." Jerry said. Hank sigh again. </p>
<p>"How long have you been a detective?" Hank pull out his gun and badge, putting them into his jacket and wear another jacket on top. </p>
<p>"8 years-"</p>
<p>"And you got the letter for Lieutenant exam? Fucking Chris!" Hank said before dragging his partner out. Connor grab his black leather jacket while giggling and Jerry laugh as Nina mutter something.</p>
<p>"I never want to be a Lieutenant... You going to be a bored cardboard wood waiting to retire." Which received a smack on the head from Jerry.</p>
<p>Hank laugh it off as he left the precinct and walk into the parking lot. "Here. You drive. Don't be reckless. After all I'm a cardboard wood with fat all over the place." Connor laugh while fixing the driver chair. Connor admit it, Hank looking kinda fit now, where he can wear his 48 jeans back, which the previous size is 52.</p>
<p>"Don't take it to heart Hank. Everything going to be alright." Connor said while patting his partner shoulder. "So who house should we go first? Lumia or Gared?" </p>
<p>Hank flip his tablet on and scroll the suspect name. "Let's go to Gared first. The man have anger issues. And Lumia probably at work right now. Which we don't want to go to that place. I have enough of bad memories in there." He remembered when he first got a case with Connor which end up becoming a weird day.</p>
<p>Connor chuckle as he drove out from the parking lot. He then turn to another street where the big bridge connecting CyberLife tower to New Intelligent building come to view. Its going to be one year anniversary in one month for android to celebrate their independent day. He have a bright smile plaster on his face. </p>
<p>After 15 minutes driving all over the neighborhood, they found Gared's house that located at the end of the road. Hank walk out and stand in front of the suspect house. He sigh as he shiver in coldness.</p>
<p>"Damn. This fucking snow with they fucking weather." He complaint as he walk forward and knock the door while Connor trudge behind him.</p>
<p>"DPD!" Hank knock again. Connor tilt his head as he walk near the window and peek inside. His eyes wide open as he shout over to Hank. He saw two Android being tie up on the floor, look beaten and have several skin damage.</p>
<p>"Hank! There's victim inside."</p>
<p>With no further minutes. Hank kick open the door and pull out his gun. He immediately push inside and shove his gun over the open door.</p>
<p>Hank run inside as Connor run over the tie up android. A ST300 (receptionist Android) with blonde hair and MC500 (medical assistant Android) with brown skin color is laying on the floor with their blue blood pool. Connor immediately connect to the memories biocompenent to wake the pair up. He managed to wake the blonde hair Android woman up while Hank bursting into Gared's household.</p>
<p>Connor then connect his memories to the brown skin android man, waiting patiently for the Android to wake up. He grumble as he try for the third time. "Come on. Come on. You can do this." He said, as if helping the Android fight to wake up.</p>
<p>Hank curse under his breath after he search all over the house, but detect no sign of people. He then run back into the living room as he loss down the rope on the Android woman. "Hey! Hey... You are safe. Look. We are from DPD. I need you to slow down your heart. Okay. Cold down." Hank said as he give the Android woman the best talk he can.</p>
<p>The Android nod as she look around, feeling scared and terrified. Hank wait for a moment, giving the Android time to process what just happened. She then look over the medical android with a grim face. "H-he... He w-will be alri-right right?" She ask. Shaking and stuttering.</p>
<p>"Connor is trying to wake him up. Will you tell me if you know each other?" Hank ask. The woman then nod as she pull out her necklace. "W-we are br-brother and sis-sister. We j-just got h-home. Be-before... Ugh. Before!" </p>
<p>"Okay. Okay. Shhh. I will not ask anymore. We will ask you again when you ready. Right now, I want you to calm down. Tell me, are this guy," Hank pull out his phone and show the woman Gared picture. "This one? He do this to you?"</p>
<p>The woman stare a while before shaking her head. "N-no! Th-this man try to-to help us out. B-but then, others man. Th-they. They the one!" Hank nod and put his phone back inside his jacket. Waiting for the reinforcement to come. "Can you tell me your name?" Hank ask as the woman answer with. "Lilina..."</p>
<p>Connor sigh. He got a lot of error within his sight. "Hank. I'm going to go full power on this. When will others come?" </p>
<p>Hank look over his partner with non believable face. "Are you sure? We can wait-"</p>
<p>"Remember Hank. We have 1 hours only, when android in critical state."</p>
<p>Lilina gasp as she start to cry again. Hank get worry. "Fine! Promise me you will be alright. I will be on standby. Girl, let's move to the door a little bit. So I can get a grip on both of you." Lilina nod and scoot away with Hank.</p>
<p>"He have a big damage on his brain component. I will hack over his brain and bring him out. But I scared that I'm going to collapsed or out of control. If I go out of control, please taser me. Can you promise me that Hank?" </p>
<p>Hank sigh as he nod. "Go Con. I will be waiting." Connor smile as he nod and proceed to hack the Android. He retract his skin toward the Android hand and start hacking the brain. He closed his eyes, proceed into the brown android memories.</p>
<p>
  <em>Connor stumble into a room where he look up, looking over a man with needle and pump up machine for blood draws. The man is Gared, that trembling while nodding. 'This is the living room. The exact place I found those two.'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Draw the blood quickly and we can leave this place." Said a guy with black attire and gas mask on their face. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Three man. A guy with green eyes, 6'1 feet. Another one is brown eyes, 6 feet. And the last one that talk. His eyebrows is slightly crock. A blonde man with Germany accent. At least 6'2 feet.'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No! N-ononono! St-stop! I only left 2 liter of thirium. Please stop! I beg you!" Connor can feel the agony and fears the Android feel. So that's why the Android don't wake up. He have only 300ml of Thirium left. He going to be dead if not rush to CyberLife right now.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Reggie! Reggie!" Lilina struggled as she got limp down when the machine start to pump out their thirium. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Gared cry as the man kick his back and force him to gather all his equipment and ready to head up. He already look so beat up with black eyes and swollen face. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He then grab out the needle from Lilina, making sure the girl have some thirium left and he lied. "The girl finish. Same with the boy here." Gared said as he pack all the thirium blood they gather into a cold box and run away from back door.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Reggie collapsed before slowly shutting down and the time below his sight is 11.45am. Which is only 10 minutes away from when they arrived.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>Connor open up his eyes wide and start to trashing. Getting into panic attack. He start to screaming and hitting his head with his hand. Asking the memories to stop replaying in his head. "STOP!!!" </p>
<p>"Connor!" Hank rush in. Lilina and Reggie already been sent out to the CyberLife medical bay. </p>
<p>Hank grab Connor hand and gently but strong, avoid him to hurt himself. "Connor. Connor. Listen to my voice." He said sternly but gentle. Connor don't hear him yet, keep on mumbling to stop and crying. Hank place his hand over Connor face, pulling his head up and look him straight to his eyes. Connor cry as he realized he clutching on Hank's hand.</p>
<p>"You are back kid. You are back. I'm here. Can you see me?" Hank ask and Connor reply with a nod. "No. Answer me with voice. Can you see me?" </p>
<p>"Y-yes..."</p>
<p>"Good. Now can you feel my hand? If so where is my hand?"</p>
<p>"O-on my face... Warm..." </p>
<p>"Good. That's great Connor. Now. I want you to stand up. And we head off to our cars? Is that okay?"</p>
<p>"Y-yes... Hank... Please." </p>
<p>Hank nod and grab Connor arm up to his shoulder, walking him slowly out from the house. </p>
<p>"Lieutenant! What happened?" Ask an officer. Worry over the Android that shaking and sobbing. "Connor got into panic attack. I will send him off. Please send report to my desk too. Things escalated to quickly." Hank said before shoving Connor into the backseat. He cover the Android with a knit blanket he buy several days ago.</p>
<p>The officer nod and let the pair drive off from the place. </p>
<p>Hank keep stealing his eyes toward the trembling Connor. He still sobbing but his breath calmly now. He already call Fowler. Fowler as Jeffrey. Telling him about Connor and he let them go home for today.</p>
<p>What everyone don't know is, Hank already know one of the man identity after one of the police android identify the finger print on one of the door knob that is different from Gared's.</p>
<p>A man call Howard Kamski .</p>
<p>Sound familiar? Yes. He is Elijah father, but importantly, he also the same man that appears in Gavin's dream.</p>
<p>Which Hank already caught and send him to the prison. What got into Hank mind is, how do a dangerous man, escape from the tight security? Cause as long as he know. Howard has been sentences to 120 years in prison for homicide, abuse, drug dealing and human/android trafficking.</p>
<p>A man that turn a bright Gavin to grumpy Gavin today.</p>
<p>And he hopes, his other android son will take it calmly. Well... Not like he don't know how to handle the scary Nine. He too old for that shit.</p>
<p>"God damnit. This is going to be a long dealing case." He sigh. A message pop in from his phone and he glanced over to read it.</p>
<p>________________________<br/>From: Chen, Tina<br/>About: The case</p>
<p>Hank, I have bad news.</p>
<p>Your case is now related to Red Ices case from 2030. <br/>The Red Lilies case.</p>
<p>And Cap want you to handle it, just like last time.<br/>---------------------------------------</p>
<p>Hank drive to the side of road. He peek over at the back to see Connor sleeping. He sigh and get out from the car. He stomp his feet down the ground and kick a tin can over the bush. He take out his cigarettes and lit it with frustration. He take a deep breath of the hot air and huff out.</p>
<p>"Argh! FUCKING HELL!" </p>
<p>"Hank..?" </p>
<p>Hank flip back and face the tired looking Connor. He then dump his cigarettes down and step on it, giving Connor his sheepish smile.</p>
<p>"H-hey! You wake up! Ah look. It's going to snow again. And I'm getting hungry too. Oh! It's past the lunch time! Let's go." Hank then hurriedly run into the car and wait for Connor to leap in.</p>
<p>Connor sigh as he open the passenger seat and stare on Hank's face. Hank gulp away his nervousness as Connor open his mouth.</p>
<p>"What have I said about promising me to stop smoking?" </p>
<p>Hank grumble as he nod for every lectures he gets. At least, Connor don't read his message.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Gavin's Apartment. 9.45pm.</strong>
</p>
<p>Nine close the file case down as he organized his table after he done with the report. The only thing he need to do is sending the report to Captain Fowler email. He turn off the lights from office room and walk out from there.</p>
<p>He smile as he stare on his boyfriend face that sleeping on the couch, surrounding by theirs cats. A Calico with big brown eyes that Gavin call Petricia is sitting beside his head. A Persian black he call Terror staring on space on the top of couch. A white Sphynx name Lelly curling like a ball on the coffee table. And other 2 street stripes cat with half heart shape call Billy and Elly is staring on Gavin's face while sitting on the small cushion.</p>
<p>Nine walk toward the coffee table and pick up the half eaten creamy soup and walk into the kitchen. He put the empty plate into the sink before a hand leap from his back and hug him sluggishly.</p>
<p>"Ugh... Nine... I still want the soup..." He complaint. Nine slowly spin toward the blanket cover Gavin and hug him lovingly. "Then I should heat it up for you." Gavin hum as he continued hugging Nine while the Android walk toward the stove to heat the soup. He carefully heating up the stove pad and bring Gavin out from the stove area. He sit Gavin at the counter and perk his forehead before heading up to the stove.</p>
<p>Nine stop when he feel a hand gripping his shirt tightly. He smile as he rub Gavin's hand on gentle circle. "Gav. I need to make sure the soup don't burn." Gavin whine as he start to cry. Nine sigh and walk toward the stove and turn off the heat. He walk back toward the limping detective and hug him.</p>
<p>"You want to tell me what happening?" Nine ask. Gavin wipe away his tears and hug himself in the blanket. Nine sit beside him, giving the grumpy man a silent head bump.</p>
<p>Gavin sigh. He open his eyes and try to look strong. "I dream about... The dream... Last time. You know?" Gavin said, staring down to his hand. Nine tilt his head down, looking over Gavin's confused face.</p>
<p>"Gav. You never told me about the dream. I don't want to force you, but if you want me to hear. I will be right here, by your side." Nine said with a gentle tone. Gavin smile a little and lean over Nine's shoulder. Breathing slowly before opening up his story.</p>
<p>"Remember when you ask me if I know Kamski?" Nine hum yes. "Kamski is my... My father..." Nine frown and hum again. "Elijah is my big brother... Tho we only difference with 5 month apart. He... Take care of me. And then his mom got sick and dead... So my mom, instead of feeling angry from being lied by my old man... She take Eli up, and we being happy as a family... Until my old man... Well... He came back and need money for something... And ask Eli to help him. Eli never tell me what he been force to do... But look like he been treated by those bastard... So, one day... Mom found something in Eli rooms. She knows... Eli would not do such things..." Gavin stop as he start to coughing and sneezing. Nine rub his back before grabbing some cold mineral water from the fridge and grab Gavin up bridal style into their bedroom.</p>
<p>Nine gently lay Gavin on the bed before laying beside him. Give him the water and let Gavin snuggle into his arm. After a good 5 minutes. He continued.</p>
<p>"Mom... Found drug in Eli's bag. She don't talk or react to it. She wait for Eli to explain it to her. And Eli do. He tell mom everything. The old man threaten him... If Eli don't help... don't help the old bastard. To create new drug cause Eli is a genius. I'm just a normal kid that like to play guitar... Eli... He have intelligent... He a great kids at school. Good grades... People love him... I... I do too. I... Was." </p>
<p>Tears fall down on Gavin cheeks. Nine give Gavin a kiss on his crown. " Uhum. Do you still want to continue?" Gavin hum as he look up to Nine's face. Nine give him the reassurance smile.</p>
<p>"That bastard... He threaten Eli... He will kill mom and me... Mom got very angry for that sick shithead so she grab all of our important belongings and stuff them into her car. She plan to run away from town. Eli... wake me up since I sleep after my soccer training, so I got so confused why we should leave. But mom said she gonna explain it on the ride... So... We half way thru the road to left Detroit before... Some truck... Like freaking truck... Hit us pretty bad. But surprisingly... We saved. Just scratch and cut from shattered glass. Mom pick us up and start running away... I look back and saw a guy with baseball bat chasing us at the back... It's the old shithead." Gavin gulp down the water. His eyes start to watering again. Nine said he will ask again tomorrow, but Gavin insisted to tell.</p>
<p>"He hit us and mom multiple time before dragging us into his Land Rover. He brought us...at some abandoned factory... Where he sell the drug to client... He hit... Hit... Eli pretty badly. And then he slap, kicking and punching me before yelling at mom... Mom... She... Got killed. We can't do anything about it... So Eli grab me and start to run away... But. Eli collapsed... He have a glass stuck deep on his stomach and start to bleed pretty bad. I start to panic and try to grab Eli with me... But he too heavy... But even before I can run again... He grab me. Throw me on the road... He take out the damn knives and that's where I got my scar.. So... Mom before she died... Call for police and immediately caught him just a second after he slash me open... I got separated by Eli... But... I mean. Nevermind... Eli... He... Forgot. He forgot about me... Maybe because of the trauma... So he closed himself... I live with my grandma... And Eli got adopted by some rich family... My grandma died when I was 15... That's when I meet Hank. Cause... I become a delinquent... That's is when it's click me... Maybe... Just maybe I will not get alone anymore... So I graduated from High school and promise Jeffrey to take exam for police officer. That's that..." Gavin said nodding off.</p>
<p>"Go to sleep. I will stay with you forever Gavin." Gavin then smile before humming again and snuggle into Nine arm. Nine then rub Gavin crown gently, letting the man to go back to sleep. After a while, Gavin fall into a deep sleep. Nine kiss his forehead before standing up and walk out from their bedroom.</p>
<p>He let out a very long sigh before walking into the office room. He then sit at his desk, fuming with anger. He then close his eyes and concentrate on something. "Open Up The Case related to Howard Kamski." He said before he open his eyes.</p>
<p>He now sitting on the bench surrounding by red flower garden. Behind him can be seen a small lake, full with lotus and water lily. Where at the center of the lake, located a small wooden house with bridge connecting to the end of the road.  </p>
<p>Nine look up over his head where all the data pop up in several folder from 3906 result display. Howard have at least 12 criminal case under Detroit Lawsuit department and another 10 from USA Police Data. He currently in the wanted list. Nine tilt his head over the wanted list report. Why is his name on the wanted list when he still in the prison?</p>
<p>Nine then click on the wanted list and read the description below the wanted poster.</p>
<p>Name: Howard Kamski<br/>Age: 61<br/>Height, Weight: 6'1 feet, 198 Lbs.<br/>Color: Eyes, Green. Hair, Brown. White man.<br/>Wanted for escaping prison with 20 series of charge regarding homicide, abuse, drug, human trafficking and money laundering.<br/>Date escape: 29 November 2039, 11.49 pm.</p>
<p>Nine wash with worry and anger. He click his tongue as he close all the file and save it on the enscripted file. He then close his eyes again and sigh.</p>
<p>He open his eyes and come back into reality. He look over to the clock on his table where he insists to get one eventhough he already have time located in his system. It's 12 am already since he processing the case in his mind. Now that he know what happening, he going to have a talk with someone in DPD regardless of the untold escaping that will targeting their own officer.</p>
<p>He walk out and gone back to the bedroom. When he step in, he let a sigh of relief, seeing Gavin sleeping peacefully without nightmare. "Maybe you can sense it. But worry not, I'm here to protect you." He smile before laying beside Gavin and give the man a kiss on the forehead.</p>
<p>"Tomorrow going to be real pain in ass." He said before going into Sleep Mode.</p>
<p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finding out what actually happened with Gavin's life. A new drug coming out and reunion with some of the family members.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ehem. A little smut. I'm so sorry for my bad English. I still don't know what I'm writing about. Lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CRIME SCENE 2: Eden Club. 10/12/2039. Wednesday.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hank stare on Connor face when the Android keep asking why a Blue Tracy girl are found tie up with weird kind of rope on her body. Gavin roll on the floor with Tina, laughing hysterically while Nine put his face in his hand. Two more police officer trying so hard not to laugh at the scene as Hank let out a very long sigh.</p><p>"Connor. Just Google it."</p><p>"Google what Hank?" He ask innocently.</p><p>Hank furrow his eyes, embarrass and growl under his breath.<br/>
"Search BDSM. And stop asking about it. Let's go. Wait. Search for it after this. Did you listen?" </p><p>Connor stood silently behind Hank. Eyes focusing on the dead body of human and Android that being stab right on the chest. Hank look over his partner dumbfounded as he saw the blue hue on Connor cheek.</p><p>"I said search for it tonight!" Hank grumble and facepalm while Connor flabbergasted about it. </p><p>"But H-hank! I need to know!" Connor said while putting his face in both of his hand. Becoming extremely embarrassed by what he discovered.</p><p>"Okay. That's enough. Let's do this quick." Nine interfere as he walk into the room and scan the dead human and Tracy. He narrow his eyes as he recognized the dead man laying in the floor. </p><p>"Detective Reed. I think you would like to see this."  Nine said as he call Gavin in. Gavin push in his note pad and rush over.  The Detective then crouch beside the dead body as he sigh. "Tincan. Analises his blood."</p><p>Nine nod and touch the man blood before nodding, confirming something.</p><p>"30 percent of his blood have Red Ice." Nine said.</p><p>"Do you guys know him?" Hank ask follow by Connor behind. Gavin nod before pulling out his tablet and show Hank their ongoing case. </p><p>"This is Jared Northman. 34. A worker at one of the school near here. His uncle Francis Northman has been found dead, being murder obviously by someone and look like they have the same method done. We also found Red Ice in his blood. Maybe we need to test drug on all of the family." Gavin explain.</p><p>Hank remain silent. He thinking about something, like who was the guy that produced the biggest Red Ice cartel. Obviously not Northman. Maybe someone else.</p><p>"Do you have all the face in the house at that time?" Hank ask. Nine nod as he touch his hand on the tablet and the information got transfer.</p><p>Hank open the face one by one, reading the intro and his eyes stop on a familiar face. He grimace in horror before cursing. Slitting his hair upward.</p><p>"Fucking shit is here." As he flip the tablet and show the picture of an old man toward the three. Gavin narrow his eyes, trying to understand. Hank sigh before continue to explain.</p><p>"This guy go with a name Freddy right?" The two nod. "Okay. This Freddy guy is a big fish. I think I have figured  out something. Let's go back to station. Cause..." The three look at each other as the two Android looking so confused on why they can't find much information about Freddy.</p><p>Hank walk out from the room and look toward the three. </p><p>"Things is hella going down. Prepare yourself."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Detroit Police Department.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Jerry knock the Captain's office door as he open and peek inside. Jeffrey look up from his work sheet as he hear the knock and chuckle seeing his younger twin smiling devilly toward him.</p><p>"I ain't have time for ya. So hurry up and spit it." Jeffrey said. Jerry laugh and pull the chair out, sitting with a smug smile. Although they have the same age, but due of the terrified accident that happened to Jerry. The youngest twin have his face stuck in his 30, but still is a 57 years old man ready to retire. He is the first half Android human that succeed the transaction of combining human organ with artificial organ. </p><p>"Are you the one that suggest Nina name to team up with the four?" Jerry ask while playing with the pen from Jeffrey stationary box. "Yes. Do you have complain?" He reply with a hint of seriousness while still writing and typing his report.</p><p>"Not at all. I'm glad. The girl need to mend her relationship with her dear childhood friend." Jerry said. Jeffrey smile gratefully. "But the case going to be a pain in your ass, so I'm sorry in advance. Now go get the girl in. The boy going to come back in just a couple of minutes." Jeffrey then clean up his messy desk and organize the file back to their place.</p><p>Jerry nod and walk out from the room, walking toward the pantries. He chuckled as he watch Nina talking excitedly with Chris.</p><p>"And then he said, 'I don't care! You going with me to the receptionist! You are lost!' but for my roasted duck sake. I said I'm 35, he don't believe me. Jerry is dumb. He just let me got drag away from place I'm eating!" </p><p>Chris chuckle as he sip his coffee as he watch his co-worker pout cutely. He hum. "But your face don't change much. You look like 16 if you don't wear your uniform. At least you look 25 when you do. And remember that time you went to the beach and people thought you a delinquent because you keep kicking the new recruits to run? They fucking call a police, on you!" Chris laugh loudly as Nina groan annoyingly, remembering that moment Chris mentioned.</p><p>"Okay. That's enough of chatting. Cap calling us in. You ready?" Jerry pat his partner shoulder before heading to the coffee machine and pour him a good hot coffee.</p><p>Chris give Nina his sincerest smile. "You will get it back with Gavin. I'm sure. He have his attitude fix a little. It's going to be fine." Chris said. Nina nod while smiling a little. She then stand up and walk up to Fowler room.</p><p>Jeffrey give a nod toward the little detective. Giving her the biggest smile he can. "Don't fucking pout. This is work. And I'm not gonna babysitting you and Gavin. I don't care if you need to act mature. Just please mend your connection." Jeffrey said as he let Nina sit on one of the chair.</p><p>Nina give the understanding nod before falling into a silent mood. Jeffrey continued to clicking on the computer, filling things he needs and all.</p><p>After like a good 20 minutes, the four return to the precinct with bunch of file on their hand. Since the case from 10 years ago is kind of not up to date concept, some information still not in the new police data. Jerry grin while poking Gavin shoulder, while the man struggling to hold all the file that he bring in.</p><p>"Oh come on! Fucking Jerry. Stop it or I'm going to make you regret it you old fart!"</p><p>"How dare you talk to your superior like that!" Jerry complaint, showing the young detective his sad face. Gavin roll his eyes and walk toward his desk. Scattering all the file and let out a tired sigh. </p><p>Hank bring his eyebrows up when Jerry pacing his eyes toward the room, signaling the meeting. Hank nod and clear his throat.</p><p>"Guys. Fowler want to meet us all." Hank said as he drag Connor from his chair. Gavin and Nine look at each other and shrug, following both lieutenant into their Captain room. Hank take a peek inside and forth toward Gavin, which the man look over confused.</p><p>"What? Something wrong?" He ask. Instead of having the glass wall, they still can't really tell what happening inside the room. Hank sigh and walk in. Connor follow him with Nine and Gavin tailing. </p><p>"Good. You guys early. Now take a sit." Jeffrey said before turning on the projector and projecting the case they need to take care of. Hank sit on one of the chair at the table on the center of the room where Connor, Nine and Gavin follow to sit. Jerry purposely make a bee line toward the front chair and pull the chair with a figure on it toward the end of the desk where Gavin sitting.</p><p>"Fuck. Jerry. I'm going to cut your internet circulator." Jerry laugh as Nina curse again after she saw where she have been pull around to. "Ugh... Um. H-hey." She straighten her posture and look away from Gavin stun posture.</p><p>"Y-yeah. Hey." Gavin reply. He look toward the uninterested desk in front of him.</p><p>Nine narrow his eyes. "Detective. What's wrong?" He ask. Gavin face Nine, hand reaching on Nine's hand as cold as ice. Nine give Gavin a gentle rub circle on his arm with his thumb. Reassuring Gavin about something he don't know.</p><p>Jerry pull out his pen and play with it while looking toward the projector screen. Hank ignored the awkward scene and ask Jeffrey about the case.</p><p>"So everyone. Pay intention. I got a case from Narcotics raid crew. They found a big drug cartel at the west of Detroit and raid almost half of the place. Unfortunately, some people have outsider company. They manage to break thru border and send lots, tons of what I can said, mostly the Red Ice and a new drug. I had the drug results from the lab. As you can see. The forensic unit recognize the drug as Thirium 803."</p><p>Jeffrey change the slide from the raid picture to the information of drug. "Connor if you can read the information to another easier way please."</p><p>Connor nod and start to analyzing the code. "Thirium 803. Number 8 for infinity symbol and zero for initial and 3 is the count of Android that's need to be use. Look like they take 15 liter of thirium to make 1 kilos of the new drug. And as I read further, it's been said here. At least 3 person had die after consuming the drug. The effect is being aggressive, have strong immune, lack of liquid in body also turning your blood into pure... Blue? Like blue blood." Connor said as he stare on the screen feeling so confused and scared.</p><p>He then turn toward the six and let out a shaky breath. </p><p>"It's also turn android blue blood to red blood... And giving android... Flesh." Nine eyes turn wide as Connor sit shakily in his chair. Nine narrow his eyes and scan the code again. His LED turn red as he try to calming down from anger.</p><p>Jeffrey nod and change the slide into two Android that using the new drug. A dead Tracy woman also the construction android on the CyberLife bed.<br/>
"At least. 2 android has turn into half Android without surgery. And one of them found dead at their home last week. Another one is in critical condition in CyberLife. Which even the CyberLife hospice can't really help them. So they have been doing the investigation now to how and why this is happening. They also contact Kamski about this. Since he the one that discover the harm in the drug. You six will having the discussion in 3 days in his mansion. Buckle up." Jeffrey said before turning toward the two awkward detective. </p><p>"So that's that. What do you two need to ask about?" As he point his hand toward Gavin and Nina. Gavin let out a heavy sigh. He shaken after Jeffrey said Kamski name, he also feeling so confused and awkward siting beside his old-time bestfriend.</p><p>Nina at the other hand, remain calm. Her face don't change much since the discussion start. Tho she keep having conflict in her mind right now. On how she need to escape, how to avoid meeting Gavin, how to start a conversation with Gavin without being awkward or fight. She sigh as she speak up when she saw a glimpse of confusion on Gavin face.</p><p>"Do we have any clue, informant or anything about this?" </p><p>Jeffrey nod and change the slide. "We actually have a clue. And I already discussed the plan with the head of narcotics team. So the plan is, since we have 3 android here. They want to use them to fullest. For example, Connor." </p><p>Connor perk up from his slump and look directly toward Jeffrey.</p><p>"You will search for where the Red Ice come. You will do the trace of drug. Where, when and how they deployed it. For Nine. You will search for the information within the group. So I need you and Gavin disguise as the dealer. Jerry. You will become the buyer. As for Nina, girls. Just go with your highschooler spying. We got information about the kid buying Red Ice from your school." </p><p>"As Hank. You are the head of the group. Do what you want. All I know is, the case need to be close as soon as possible. When you need reinforcement. Call for me. Now get out from my office and do your job. Dismissed."</p><p>"The heck Jeff!" Jerry scoffed as he laugh and drag the awkward detective out from the room. Connor smile sheepishly as he, Hank and Nine excuse themselves out.</p><p>Jerry sit on the chair and confront two of the detective while fixing his glasses. "Okay. Who gonna start first? You kid know it's not both of your guys fault those things happen making both of you fight like stupid tornado with monkey inside." </p><p>Gavin rub his face while Nina pull her head up and sigh. Both of them then look at each other. Nina smile first while clearing her throat.</p><p>"Ehem. Okay. Uhm. Hey yow bro? What's up? I see that you have become a Lieutenant. Why are your partner calling you detective?"  She ask. Gavin gulp down. He nod and speak up.</p><p>"Ah yes. I'm good. I'm a lot more... Urm, calmer? And I don't like to be call Lieutenant yet. I don't feel comfortable..." He rub his neck and look down on the floor.</p><p>"Oh! Cool! Ah yes, I'm still you see? A detective. Hahaha... Then urm. Glad we can work together again?" She end up putting a question mark in her word. She then stare on Gavin face. Trying to read the man feeling.</p><p>Gavin give a small smile and nod. "Glad to work with you again. Nina." Gavin said as he look straight on Nina's eyes.</p><p>"Gav!" Nina said as both of them hug each other and laugh.</p><p>"Okay Jerry! We make up! Give me back my coffee!" Nina said as she run toward the pantries. Jerry sigh as he put his face in his hand.</p><p>The 3 officer at the back look at each other confuse. "Explain this to us please?" Hank said and Jerry spin back and make the 'oh' face. Gavin follow his oldfriend into the pantries. Trying not to disturb the story. As he step in, Nina already make two cup of coffee and getting ready to give it to Gavin.</p><p>Gavin gladly take it and sit at the table, follow by Nina. "And then, go the story. By the way Gav." Nina look toward Gavin as Gavin hum and sipping his coffee.</p><p>"That RK900 is your boyfriend right?" </p><p>Gavin put down the coffee and hiss with annoyed face. He nearly choke with the hot coffee. "W-what?" He ask. Nina chuckle as she sip her coffee.</p><p>"Isn't that great? You have someone to spend time without worry now." She said as she sip again. Gavin stare at her confused until he nod and smile gratefully.</p><p>"So they got kick out from the case because one of the suspect fall in love with Gavin and got jealous with Nina cause they sleep on one bench together after the chased?" Hank sit and laugh as Connor got so confused and Nine letting out an heavy sigh.</p><p>Jerry shrug his shoulder and get back reading the file.</p><p>"Oh come on! Stop laughing. I have enough of that shit." Gavin walk in while sipping his coffee. Follow by Nina that show unsatisfied face toward Jerry.</p><p>Hank clap his hand and clear his throat up. "Okay. Enough of the flash back. We need to start making progress on the case. Jerry. We have a suspect. It's from Gavin case, and we have the big fish on hand from my case."</p><p>Jerry nod as he gather the file from the desk. "Then. How about my house?" He said before heading out from the precinct. Hank shake his head and nod, if Jerry said his house is safe enough then just go along with it. </p><p>"Let's go." He said simple as he drag Connor out with him. Nina follow behind with one of the file she think important. Gavin shove the remaining file under his desk before following Nine from behind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>CRIME SCENE 3: Old Factory, Ann Arbor. 12/12/2039. Friday.</strong>
</p><p>Gavin curse under his breath when he step inside the factory. Nine behind him, looking around and checking out the entrance area. Gavin pull out his torchlights and gun, ready to scramble around the factory. "Nine. You coming?" </p><p>"Yes. Is it okay for Detective Lee investigate at the small warehouse?" Nine hold up his gun while scanning the place for living signed. All he saw is mouse and some wild dog outside the factory.</p><p>"She gonna be fine. She already defeat me with judo and teakwondo training when we were trainer in academy. She also have fast movement. Tiptop assassin is she don't be one of us. She one hell of pro Nine. You don't want to mess with her." Both of them walk into the second room, wandering around as they collect the picture of unused factory machine.</p><p>"All clear." Nine said as he drop down his gun but still in cautious. Gavin sigh heavily. This room is where Eli and his mom got beaten while he lie on the floor with blood running over his head. "I hate this place."<br/>
"Yeah. Sorry for dragging you here. Are you okay?" Nine rub Gavin back gently as he detect the rush over his Detective breath. Gavin nod before pressing the earphone button, contacting the other one that checking up the warehouse.</p><p>"It's clear here. How about warehouse?" He ask over the com.</p><p>There a 10 second silent before a grunting could be heard. "I hate this place."  The voice answer. Nine laugh a little bit before saying "Someone have a twins." </p><p>"What? Did Gav said the exact same thing I said? God dangit." Nine chuckle again. It's rarely to see the Android to chuckle and go all smiles for such a simple things. "Stop laughing." Gavin grunt as he walk all around the room, looking out from the broken window where the warehouse place. He could see Nina roaming all around the warehouse inside room and follow by Connor.</p><p>Hank and Jerry working on collecting old criminal file that has escape the prison. Alongside his not-really-his-father shithead face. He nearly got a panic attack when Fowler, the older Fowler telling him the news after his 2 sick off day.</p><p>"All clear. The place have no sign of life. Probably like over 10 years as I can see the damn tree and bush started to climbing over the pillar." She said as she walk toward an old pair of 2 feet box at the end of the room. She kick it lightly. Hoping nothing like venomous creature to not attack her when she investigating.</p><p>She grab the weed and bush that cover the box away and grab the box out. She look over the lock that already rusty, giving her a chance to knock the lock out and the box burst open. Dust and horrible tar like smell emerse from the box as she back away and start to coughing like mad.</p><p>"Hey, you okay over there?" Gavin ask thru the intercom and Connor rushing inside and head into the room Nina in.</p><p>Nina cover her mouth with her jacket and look inside the box. </p><p>"What happened?" Connor get inside the room and look over the box to find something horrible for him to handle. As he gasp and cover his mouth.</p><p>"For the sake of the roasted duck I eat last night. Gav. Hurry down here." Nina said as she stare inside the box like it's nothing while Connor already leaning down on the wall. Face of disbelief on how the detective still can look inside and stay calm.</p><p>Gavin and Nine nod at each other and rush down the factory, heading toward the warehouse.</p><p>"You okay Connor?" Nina ask and Connor nod fastly. "Well, I though you had seen a way horrible scene than this?" She tilt her head while taking out the small NOKIA camera from her jacket. Connor stand up slowly and nod. "I just... I just got suprised. I have simulator and everything but, I never really have this kind of case..." He said before heading slowly toward Nina that already taking picture inside the box.</p><p>"What's going on?" The voice ask from the back to reveal Gavin and Nine walking inside with cautious. </p><p>"Ah Gav. I think you remember something about this box?" She ask. Gavin stop walking and stand dead looking over the box. He shake his head. "But. I don't want to see what inside. The smell is fucking horrible." He said. Nine pat his shoulder and walk toward the box.</p><p>He look inside and his furrow instantly crooked and turn into a glare. "Yeah. It's horrible. Since Detective Lee can handle seeing it, maybe you can?" Nine ask as Gavin gulp down his saliva and cover his mouth and nose with his jacket. He walk near the two detective and peek inside.</p><p>"Oh my fucking lord..."</p><p>"Look like you remember something. Maybe Elijah already turn something to Android when he was force working with that shithead." Nina said as she look inside the box.</p><p>Inside the box, lay a skeleton of dog with some android part that seems to connect with the dog nerve part when it was still alive. There are pack of human blood beside the 3 dark blue water inside. As Nina hate to ask Nine to scan over the bottle as she already know what is that, she let him scan.</p><p>Nine scan the bottle as he frown and wide eyes of shock connect together. Looking like a mad man, don't believe on what he seeing.</p><p>"What it is?" Gavin ask. He already backing away from the two, shivering on some memories about the missing dog he and Elijah safe 30 years ago.</p><p>"This is a very scary experiment, I can said. I presume the Red Ice dealer actually want to turn something to something that much more intelligent as like..." He look over the detective beside him. She already figured out what the case becoming too.</p><p>Gavin and Connor look at each other. Seemingly look scared and not ready to hear out from the two.</p><p>"I read the case of Red Lilies. Where Hank handle the case. Tho they caught all the criminal, but they never know what the purpose of the drug to be created." Gavin gulp down his nervousness as Nina look straight into his eyes.</p><p>Nine LED turn from yellow to red as he processing the case.<br/>
"All they found is Cascade of animals, that they done the experiment on. Which I assume as a test for the drug to be... Balanced and safe for them to turn it into a real product. Which is so beyond destructive then good. They have been making research toward the animal, and this one." Nine point his finger inside the box.</p><p>"This one is a successful but maybe, the dog don't stay alive long enough for them to create much more strong data. Which mean. This dog. Is the first half Android ever being created. Not Jerry."</p><p>Gavin breath hitch. He slum down to the floor as he recalling something.</p><p>Nina frown. Like she also remembering something. "Jerry is the case of medical. He got help from Elijah to stay alive which take Elijah a whole nighter to create organ from, from bunch of natural chemical. He create it. But... He put in surgery. Gavin. Elijah help Jerry with surgery. Not with injection."</p><p>Gavin already shivering down the floor where Nine rush to help him up. Connor just finished calling for Hank.</p><p>Nina push in more.<br/>
"Gavin. When you were 10. You got into a very sick stages. I saw you vomit and all. You cannot consume food. Not normally. You cannot think straight for a whole months. You cannot stare on the computer to read the school project. And your Nanna said, you cannot sleep at night cause you heard something moving in your ears. But then Gav. After 5 month. You got better. You don't get sick much until you got into academy."</p><p>Gavin look dead into his friends eyes.<br/>
"That's bastard. He do something to you." Nina said. Nine LED turn red as he trying to control himself.</p><p>"Gavin. Your blood is AB+. Where you can consume any blood. Which make it's easier for the experiment. Listen Gavin. Do you know why we found dead people in our case?" Nina ask. </p><p>Connor frown into the floor and he said.<br/>
"All of them is not AB+ blood type. Francis is B, Jared is A-. Other 3 that found dead this whole month is O, A+ and B-. And the irony is... The Android that dead. Have the blood AB+."</p><p>The realisation hits four of them like a truck. "They are going to find you Gavin. You are their target now." Nina said as she pull out her gun. "Let's get out of here. Connor. Tell Hank and Jerry to low down." Connor already on it. Gavin stand shakily. Don't know what to do. The anxiety treating him to scream but part of his body ask to stay.</p><p>The four of them them rush out from the building. Gavin holding on Nine hand tightly as he try to breath while running.</p><p>"Are you running?" </p><p>A voice said from the back. Revealing an old man with green eyes, staring down at them while holding an M16. Gavin stop dead on his track. Staring at the man with fears in his eyes. Nine automatically take his position in front of Gavin, shielding him protectively.</p><p>"Oi shithead. You look healthy. I don't know prison is a good hotel for taking care of you bunch idiot." Nina said sarcastically.</p><p>Connor is ready to shoot. Nine shield Gavin while his other hand ready to pull the trigger. Nina at the other hand, casually talking shit toward Howard.</p><p>Howard snicker as he look down toward the Asian woman. "You don't look that different from 25 years ago kid."</p><p>Nina laugh like it was a funny joke. She fake the laugh so hard that make Howard cringe.</p><p>"Get him away now Nine." She said. Nine nod and drag Gavin away from the place. Leaving Nina and Connor up for the prisoner escape.</p><p>"Who said you can go?" Howard scoffed as he walk off the warehouse second floor and vanished.</p><p>Nina tap her intercom and move into defense state. "Enemies missing in action. Calling the department." </p><p>"Calling DPD." Connor repeat as they scramble fastly into their position.</p><p>Howard walk out from the factory and start to whistling Bernard Herrman song from American Horror Story. The song call Twisted Nerve. The one and only song that Gavin hate in his life. Howard often whistling this song while beating Gavin and Elijah. Gavin mum always end up in hospital for the beating but Howard will find a way to catch them back.</p><p>And to add to the nerve. She also hate the song.</p><p>Gavin drop on the ground. He now freaking sure he on full panic attack and fail to control himself. His chest keep on getting tight and making him hard to breath. All inches of his body keep on shivering.</p><p>"Gav. Love. I'm here. Can you see me?" Nine grab Gavin's hand from pulling off his hair. Gavin start to bawling. "I-i ca-can't breath! ... I cannot breath!" Nine put Gavin hand over his chest, letting Gavin feel his reactor swirling. "Gavin. Concentrate on me. Look at me." Gavin look up, desperately trying to breath. Nine give him a smile and kiss Gavin forehead.</p><p>"Can you see me?" Gavin nod.<br/>
"Can you heard me?" He nod.<br/>
"Can you hug me?" Gavin latch out his hand and hug Nine while listening to his reactor. Nine then rub a gentle circle over his back. Nine look around, before tucking Gavin inside their car. </p><p>"N-ononono! I can't left you guys with that monster!" Gavin try to open the car door but never bunch open. Nine look over him from outside. Telling him to get down and ready with his gun.</p><p>Gavin got silent as he held his gun tightly on his chest. "Fuck." He breath again. Calming down his senses. "Fuck all this!" He climb on the driver seat and lower down his body. He then open up his tablet, opening up all the CCTV he can around the factory. At least there 3 of them and its located below the lamp post.</p><p>Nine hide behind the tree. He detect at least 4 of firearms man walking towards them. He stop his movement and read others step. His eye keep looking over the car, making sure Gavin is okay.</p><p>"BANG! BANG!"</p><p>Nine and Gavin gasp. Shock on their face as they stay calm, trying to not panic over the shooting sound.</p><p>"We are okay. Moving on. 2 man down." Nina voice come thru the intercom as both of them sigh in relieved.</p><p>"We got 6 over here. Permission to leave." Connor said.</p><p>Gavin sigh heavily as he connect the intercom again. "Permission granted. Back away." He said before starting his car up. Nine move forward and lash toward three guy with firearms. </p><p>"Hurry up and run out." Nine said before flipping his leg backwards and send two of the man down to the ground. Falling on their face and faint. Another man step back and hold up the gun before shooting toward Nine. Nine eyes glared dagger toward the man before running between the bullet. His hand grab the man shoulder and grab out the gun easily before punching the guy three time on his face.</p><p>As he walk down back to the street, the two man start to waking up from falling. Nine lazily walk and step on them before kicking both of them out.</p><p>Suddenly a bullet bound on the lamp post and hit the trees. Even with that, Nine don't flinch and run up towards the man that shoot at him. The man shriek in horror as he recognized the model of the Android.</p><p>"Boss! It's the RK90-!!!" Nine grab the man's neck with his hand and disarm the gun. Breaking the M16 into two pieces and hit the man head with it.</p><p>A red pop up on his eyes sight as he spin around and kick another man with a knife in his hand. Nine grunt in angriness as he grab the man and drag him out from the place. </p><p> </p><p>Nina fall to the ground as she struggled to kick Howard of her. Connor fight with another 2 guys as one of them try to shoot him with airwave gun. That will make him go to Sleep Mood. He then grab the gun and spin it on their face. The man both fall down, grabbing their face as the blood rushing out from their mouths.</p><p>"Detective Lee!" Connor call as he run toward her. Nina being her stubborn to surrender self, give Howard a strong blow of elbow up to his chest before pushing him off with her knee.</p><p>"Connor! Where the help?!" She literally shout while punching Howard stomach like a sandbags. Howard shove her off with his gun and kick her shoulder down.   </p><p>Connor gasp as he feel something pricking out from his shoulder. He look to the left when one of the man he hits, stab his shoulder with a big blade and dragging the blade out roughly. Red error pop up on his eye sight.</p><p>"Shit!" Nina grab her handgun and hit Howard head with it, throwing the old man to the ground. She run toward Connor and somehow end up giving the man an Uppercut Elbow directly on his head. Leaving the man out of blue on the ground. She look over Connor shoulder and sigh heavily.<br/>
" That's going to be a lot of work." She point out.</p><p>Connor give her a sad smile. Ever since he becomes a deviant. He can feel the pain. He also can taste the food now after the update from Kamski.</p><p>"That's hurt bitch." Howard stand on his feet as he sweep out blood from his face.</p><p>Nina gulp down her nervousness. "Will the help come?" Connor nod before the police sirens blasting down the road. Howard curse under his breath and grab his gun up before shooting toward the detective which already run into the bush.</p><p>"Holyfish! This man is insane!" Nina shout as she load her gun magazine and returning fire on Howard. Connor panting while grabbing his shoulder tightly.</p><p>VITAL CONDITION: Losing 20%&gt; of Thirium. Left Shoulder Damage 60%.<br/>
REQUIRED INSTANT REPAIR.</p><p>He then take out something from his jacket, looking like a blue button with speaker on it. He immediately press on it multiple time before a voice came out from it.</p><p>"Got it Connor. Hold up. I'm going to get you. Are you injured?" Connor nod, not realizing that Hank cannot see him out from the speaker. Nina chuckle as she see 6 officer running up toward Howard.</p><p>Howard scoffed before running into the bush behind the warehouse. Nina stand up and grab Connor out from the bush. Hank turn back to look on the rustling bush and instantly run toward the limping Connor. He save his gun into his holster and grab Connor before the Android nearly fall down.</p><p>"Connor! Hey, you okay?" Hank worries face scowl below, checking out Connor's damage arm. "I-I need... hand...help. Blood left... 60%&gt;." Hank grab him and push Connor up on his back. Carrying him out. </p><p>"Where Gav?" Nina ask as she approach Jerry that cuffing the remaining man on the ground.</p><p>"He's fine. Nine there to help. That dude is ridiculous strong. He throw 3 guy on the road and broke damn legs. Just because their slash Gavin chest." Jerry said lazily. </p><p>"What?!" Nina ask not believing what Jerry just said. Jerry shrug. "I know right, he strong-"</p><p>"No. Not that. Gavin got what?"<br/>
Jerry look at her sceptical and unimpressed for how the girl being over-protective toward Gavin when she herself have 3 scrash on her face from falling to the ground and cut on lips.<br/>
"Slash. On the chest. Now move on. We have meetings to attend." Jerry then grab Nina on his shoulder like she is a bag of flour before carrying her out from the scene. </p><p>Hank put Connor into the car and immediately tied up Connor bloody arm with the bandage. He can't repair it since the damage is hard to look at. "We will just go straight to Kamski. Here, drink this while we drive." Hank said as he low the car seat down and give Connor the thirium drink. He then start the engine and connect the USB wire from Connor undamaged hand toward the cigarettes place that he turn into the portable charger. He quick smoking anyway.</p><p>Hank get out from the car before heading toward the ambulance. Gavin sitting on the stretcher been bandage by the nurse. Nine stand outside the ambulance, looking on Gavin with frown on his face.</p><p>"Hey guy. I'm heading to Kamski first. You okay?" </p><p>Gavin look up before nodding. He just don't feel that great meeting Kamski. Hank brush the topic away as he knows the young one hate to talk about it. "Well anyway. Just immediately drive there. I don't want to sit with a pervert to long." Hank said before heading back to his car.</p><p>Gavin can't help but chuckle and nod. Hank give them a last nod and head off from the place.</p><p>"Will you be okay, meeting up with Kamski?" Nine ask as he help Gavin up and walk toward their car. Gavin sigh before nodding. "All things going to be fine... I guess. He don't remember me anyway... I give up on him long time ago." Gavin fix his jacket that hanging on his shoulder before getting into his car. Nine nod and place a blanket on Gavin body. It's still snowing anyway, and Gavin hates cold.</p><p>It's so quiet. But also a comfortable one. The drive to Kamski's mansion is so smooth that Gavin feel his anxiety crawling out from his mouth. He keep chanting spell word under his breath. He don't know you. He don't know you. Repeat until Hank's car appear in front of them. </p><p>Nine rub Gavin back. Giving him an emotional support. Telling him it's going to be okay. Gavin reluctantly nod. Hoping everything going to be okay. He slid on his hoodie and jacket on too hide his face between the hood. </p><p>A second after their walking to the mansion door, a blue car park behind them. Nina pop out with plaster all over her place. She smile brightly like it was nothing until Jerry poke his finger on her cheek making the girl scream, holding on her plaster cheek.</p><p>"Okay. Enough of that. Let's go." Jerry said before heading up the stair and nod toward the pair. Nine push the doorbell. They wait for a minute before a long black hair Chloe greet them with a smile. </p><p>"Welcome. Master is waiting you on the living room. I will show you in." She said before slowly step towards the hall. 4 of them nod and walk inside, following the Chloe thru the hall. They walk a lot more deeper until a big window greet them with a wide snowy mountains outside. Gavin and Nina watch the scenery in awe. After all, this two love jungle tracking and mountain climbing. Just that, they to busy to complete their hobby. "This is so cool..." Nine give out a small smile as he hear what come out from Gavin mouth.</p><p>They walk away from the window and stand in front one of the room where the Chloe wait for them. The Chloe smile before leading the four in.</p><p>There's in the couch, lying Connor with 3 pack of Thirium, hanging on the bar with wire and tube into his chest. Hank sit beside him, sipping coffee and reading News on his tablet. Connor look like a sad puppy. Pouting while fixing his hair.</p><p>"What's wrong with him?" Gavin ask walking toward the two. Hank look up from his reading and give the fellow Detective an annoyance face.</p><p>"He keep saying he want to be more lightweight than now."</p><p>"And?" Jerry ask before pushing Nina on the couch and give her the coffee.</p><p>"Kamski just give him a smile and walk away." Connor whine before grabbing one of the small pillow couch and hug on it.</p><p>Nine bring Gavin to the one of the couch near Connor. He impressed with how Connor have very well adapt to being a wholesome human. He take out his LED circle and smile more, laugh more and act like a human more. As Nine, he look somehow colder, scarier and robotic. His smile turn out to be a smirk which he can't help but sigh when he saw it on the mirror. </p><p>But Gavin always like that smile when he often spurt out joke just to see those smirk on his face.</p><p>"Welcome to my mansion fellow officer." Kamski appear with his usual bath robe and a blonde Chloe behind him. He smirk before placing himself on his iconic chair. "So. What can I assist you about?" He ask. Chloe stand beside him with her expressionless face.</p><p>Connor sit up and fix his clothes so he don't look messy before looking toward Hank. Hank clear his throat and swipe his tablet to the lab results of the drug before hand it over to Chloe.</p><p>Kamski gladly take it and read all the formula and test on the so called new drug. "What actually happening?" He ask. Eyes don't move from the tablet as he scroll down like it so easy to read.</p><p>"We found 5 dead body and one Android that consume the drug as CyberLife informed you. For the effect, yes we already know some of it but we not surely know how the drug actually react to kill it's consumer. Have anything click on your mind?" Hank sip the coffee after finishing his explanations.</p><p>"Chloe dear, can you be so kind to hand me over my tablet and other kit box?" Chloe nod and walk back into the other door at the back. Kamski put down the tablet and look up, staring on the officer in front of him.</p><p>"Lieutenant Anderson. Connor. Lieutenant Fowler. Detective Lee. Nine and also. Lieutenant Reed." He call out and smirk before flipping his leg and start to explaining the drug.</p><p>"As I said before, Red Ice is a very complex drug. The function is the same as other drug that has been create before. Make people stronger. Make people think they are immortal. Make them more energetic. Some of them even use it for their sexual activities. Not that I care." He said while pouring him a red wine beside him.</p><p>"For Thirium 803. I found out the drug already develop into something more disastrous. Some android that I have willing to check up have somehow survive the second stage and gain themselves half flesh of human. But, because the process is so highly in pain, they stop. And actually scared of having human like flesh. That is after they found out, the blood isn't belong to them. They need to consume water now and that making their system haywire. I already fix their body anyway. But the consequences of the drug will hit them so hard that they will wish they die. This news has spread widely in Android community under Marcus wings. He still investigating about the missing Thirium and android which lead them to the drug."  He said and sipping his wine.</p><p>Connor grab the Thirium pack and shove it into his jacket while fixing his new arm. He then look toward Nine that holding Gavin hand tightly. "So Mister Kamski... You assume that, those Android trying to kill themselves?" </p><p>Kamski give the six a nod before smirking into his wine glass. "Most of them is being kidnapped. Don't that click your mind?" He said.</p><p>Jerry nod. "Yeah, the case is under me and Nina- I mean Miss Lee already found and retrieve some of them."</p><p>"I can't save most of them tho. Same as the Red Ice teenager. Wether I'm to late, or they just to fast." Nina said. She stare firmly toward Kamski which he just brush it of like it was nothing.</p><p>They talk and discuss about the plan and ask for Kamski's advice to where and which the place. This time, he willingly cooperate with them.</p><p>After seems to be 2 hours discussing about the case. Hank and Connor dismissed themselves. Follow by Jerry and Nina before Kamski stop them.</p><p>"Pardon me Lieutenant Fowler. If you let me borrow Miss Lee for a while. I will send her home." He said. Jerry look over the short girl beside him, worry. On the other side, Nina nod while giving thumbs up. Jerry nod and fleet away.</p><p>The next one to be stop is the pair. Which make Gavin flinch and grab Nine's sleeve. "Chloe, tend the RK's injury." Chloe nod and start to tend Nine's bleeding back. She throw the bloody metal plate into the trash can before tending the injury. Gavin already ask Nine to treat the wound but the Android refuse, since he too busy beating out the man.</p><p>"Now can you be willing to throw the hoodies down so I can see your face?" Kamski ask as he wait for Gavin to turn around and show him the shorter guys face. Nina somehow click into something and sit down beside Nine. Face lit up in playful smirk.</p><p>Gavin shake his head, don't talk too. He look below and stare on his worn out boot. <em>'I need to buy a new one.'</em> He said in his mind.</p><p>"Lieutenant Reed." He ask again.</p><p>"My face is not, important... Why are you bothering me..." He reply with shaking breath.</p><p>Nina at the other side pout. "My friend is stupid." She said before Gavin throw her a dagger glare. She laugh while Nine observe from behind.</p><p>Kamski sigh as he pinch his between eyes. He put down the glass and walk near him. Gavin take a step back, trying to avoid Kamski from getting near.</p><p><strong>"Gavy."</strong> Kamski call.</p><p>Gavin stop stepping back. His eyes slowly lift up to meet a pair of dark blue eyes. Kamski slowly grab his hoodies down and stare on him. Gavin gulp down his nervousness.</p><p>"T-the fuck did you call me?! O-only my b- ugh. Shit." Gavin slap Kamski hand from his shoulder and try to walk away. Kamski grab his hand, making him stop and groan. "Let go of me!" Gavin shout as he struggled to escape from Kamski grab. </p><p>Kamski sigh and give the shorter man a little smile. "I thought you change a little bit when RK900 become your boyfriend. I guess not."</p><p>Gavin glare at him. "Shut the fuck up! Let go of me you pervert!" </p><p>"So your brother now is a pervert?" Kamski simply smile as he stare on Gavin shook face.</p><p>"W-what?" Gavin ask. He slump down to the floor, eyes still lock on Kamski's face. Kamski slowly sit down in front him. Hand still clutching Gavin's sleeves as he give a ruffle on his little brother head.</p><p>"Man. Look at you. You have become this big old man now." Kamski said. Gavin look down on the floor. Trying not to bawling and act like its nothing.</p><p>Nine and Nina stare at the two long lost brother. Nine smile while Nina chuckling with the coffee she pour just now. </p><p>"But I though you lose your memory!" Gavin said. Still looking on the floor. Kamski sigh and look up, seeing the RK eyes staring at him and Nina who look like she don't really care. He catch something from Nina hand. She giving him a middle finger.</p><p>"I... Pretending to be one. For your safety. After all. We still young at that time." Kamski said as he rest his chin on Gavin head. "What do you mean...?" Gavin ask. Still refused to look up. Kamski smile before wrapping his arm on Gavin. Giving him a hug and hand rub in his back.</p><p>"Howard have companies. And to think he can escape from me was a bad dream come true is so annoying. Remember when that night you try to meet up with me after I tell you I don't know you? That is when I realized something were off with the family that adopted me." He then lift Gavin face up gently, brushing off the tears on Gavin's face.</p><p>"They are Howard companion. I need to pretend I have Amnesia. Pretends to not remember anything that happened. After 3 months, I got away from them and reliable on living by myself. Remember the old library? I lived there and help around the store. Eventually, I past my exam for Uni at age 14, and decided to take full program learning." Kamski said as he touch Gavin scar.</p><p>"I heard about your graduation from Police Academy. But I cannot go. I still have people tailing me. I already so content to see Nanna was there with you. And that shorty over there. She kicking like usual." Kamski chuckle when Nina show him her annoyed face.</p><p>"Yeh you stupid pervert. I saw you staring like a maniac under the tree. But hey. It's not my business. After all, I got assigned to investigate the Ann Harbor with Jerry for my study case. I found a lot. Tho I don't tell Gavin cause he gonna be overdramatic." She said before walking toward the coffee pot and refill her coffee.</p><p>Kamski look so dumbfounded. He don't know she can recognize him. After all, his face has changed. Gavin have a visible confusion on his face. He look between his brother and his friend and stop at the boyfriend. Nine give him a reassuring smile and a nod.</p><p>"Ugh. Um. That's ok... I have heard it. So it's fine now..." Gavin said before slump his face on Kamski shoulders. He sigh before giving Kamski his awkward hug.</p><p>"Awwhh. Baby bear." Nina said while giving both of them her amusing face.</p><p>"Stop ruining our meeting Nina."<br/>
"Eli right you dumb eagle."</p><p>"Ye ye ye fine you little bunny. By the way. I can go home by myself." She said before clicking something on her shoes. That automatically turn into a separated hoverboard.</p><p>Nine watch as Nina hover away happily toward the door. "Wait. I thought you stop making weird robotics product." Gavin said. Nina flip back and rub her chin. "Nah. I just don't have much time but lately, cause well you know. Highschool have lots of equipment, so I finished this one 2 month ago. Muahahaha." And she flees from the room.</p><p>Kamski chuckle before grabbing up Gavin. "She don't change."<br/>
"She never change." Kamski chuckle again as he stare on grumpy face of Gavin. "And I heard you injured your chest. Go back and rest. Here take this card. Call me anytime. Since I have nothing to restrain me anymore. And you have your knights in armor protecting you." Kamski give Nine a smile with a nod before hugging his little brother.</p><p>"Thanks Eli..."<br/>
"Your welcome. Go take a rest."</p><p>Gavin smile. He now can smile after a week having nightmares. Nine tug his seatbelt and drive away from the mansion. Gavin stare outside, watching the snow falling down from sky and covering the ground. "Nine..." </p><p>"Hm?" Nine eyes still on the road as he give Gavin his full attention.</p><p>"You will not leave me right?"<br/>
"Of course. Why would you think otherwise?" He ask.</p><p>"Cause... If you leave me. Even Eli and Nina cannot fix me much... But I'm pretty sure you going to be just fine..." After listening to Gavin none sense, Nine literally step on the oil pedals and race toward their house.</p><p>"Wow! Ni-nine! Slow down! What are you so angry for?!" Gavin shout angrily as he grab on the roof handle. "You need to rest." Nine said simple, ignoring Gavin screaming to slowdown.</p><p>After 10 minutes struggling to sit right on the dangerous riding. Nine park the car on the apartment parking and rush out from the car, leaving the flustered Gavin trudging behind.</p><p>"N-nine?!" Gavin shout. He try to catch up on Nine fast walk until he fall down, clutching his chest. He gulp down his nervousness as he try to stand up from the ground. He lean on the parking lot pillar and slowly climbing up. He can feel his eyes getting blurry as he saw Nine running toward him with distressed on his face.</p><p>He look down on his chest, staring at the blood that sipping out from the bandage area. Before slowly blacking out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nine look back, as he heard a thud from behind just to see Gavin leaning on the pillar with his bloody chest. He feel the clock stop ticking as he run to catch Gavin from falling. "GAVIN!"</p><p>Just in time, he manage to grab Gavin before falling. He then examine the injury and saw one of the stitches open up. Without further due, he hold Gavin up bridal style and bring him up to their apartment.</p><p>"S-sorry... Please... Don't be angry..." Gavin beg while Nine tug him on the bed. Nine shake his head before taking of Gavin clothes slowly as not to touch the bandage. "Please be quiet, I will clean up your stitches. Bear with me." Gavin nod and let Nine fix the bandage to the new one. As he clean it up, he saw some thirium left from the knife cut. He immediately clean the area again and make sure the wound isn't infected.</p><p>Nine bring the bloody basins out and clean it at the kitchen as he sigh heavily. "I need to calm myself more." He said before finishing the cleaning. He then open the kitchen cabinet and take out some instant noodle and move to the fridges to take out some ingredients.</p><p>"Nine?"</p><p>Nine turn his back and saw Gavin staring at him with a blanket covering his top. Nine smile at him. Gavin bit his lips, as he try not to be nervous and talk. "I'm sorry." </p><p>Nine sigh before walking toward Gavin and engulf the shorter man with hug. "No babe. It's my fault. I'm sorry." Nine then give Gavin a kiss on his forehead. Gavin sigh in relieved as he hug the Android back. "Can we eat later?" Nine smile and nod. He then grab Gavin hand and bring him into their room.</p><p>"Meowwwwww!" Nine look down below the bed and saw Billy and Elly playing chase with their squeaky ball. </p><p>"Both of you. Out now." He said. Elly bite the ball and run outside while Billy walk out annoyed. "Mraw!" </p><p>"Don't talk back toward your father." Gavin said before patting Billy head. Billy stare up on Nine face before rubbing his head on Nine leg and run out from their room.</p><p>Nine lock the room and closes the curtains. He then dim out the lights before turning the heater up. He walk toward the bed and sit beside Gavin. He cup Gavin face and lean over slowly. Connecting their lip. Gavin let out a shaky breath as he enjoy the gentleness of Nine's kisses.</p><p>Slowly, Nine lay Gavin down on the pillow and shower him with kiss. His lips travel from his mouth to his neck, giving the shorter one a gentle suck just below the collarbone. He then trail his lips toward the uncover nipple. "Careful..." Gavin said as he try not to sound so desperate. Nine smile before lightly lick the nipple slowly. Gavin let out a small moan as he let Nine mess with his body.</p><p>Nine move his hand down and slowly taking Gavin pants off, receiving some shiver from Gavin.</p><p>Nine kiss Gavin's abs as his hand slowly reaching to wet boxer. Gavin run his finger on Nine's hair, feeling the movement of his boyfriend tongue.<br/>
"Mnh! Ahn..." Gavin bite his below lips as his feel the finger playing inside his entrance. Nine lick his lips as he open Gavin's leg with another hand. Admiring the sexy body upon him. Gavin moan as Nine slowly taking his member into his mouth. Licking and sucking on it slowly.</p><p>Nine move his finger slowly inside and out, hitting Gavin sweet spot everytime he move. Gavin close his eyes, enjoying the prep as Nine shove another finger in making him scream in pleasure. <br/>
"Ah! Ngh!" Gavin body shivering in excitement as Nine let out his shaft from his mouth. Dripping some white liquid out from his mouth on Gavin entrance. Gavin breath fastly as he stare on his boyfriend's sexy face. "D-did I cum?" He ask. Nine nod before swallowing the other in.</p><p>Gavin move his body up a little before connecting both his lips with Nine. Kissing him wildly. Nine chuckle before using another free hand to lay Gavin back into the sheet. "You are so cute Gavin. So beautiful. So sexy." </p><p>"St-stop it... Can you just shut up?" Gavin said before opening his leg widely. Nine shove in his finger more, making the shorter one moan in pleasure. "Can you count my finger? How many in?" Gavin moan again before letting out a small scream. "I.. it's! Th-three!" Gavin body shiver up as Nine let his finger out. Showing his pink gaping hole.</p><p>"Ah! AHN!!!"</p><p>Gavin curl his head up while feeling his body got electorate from pleasure. He close his eyes, moaning nonestop while glaring on Nine with full confusion. "W-what happened?..."<br/>
"Dry orgasms."<br/>
"What?" Gavin ask confuse as he breath in and out, calming himself.</p><p>Nine chuckle as he gently kiss Gavin forehead before looking him straight into the green eyes. Gavin let out a sigh and gently wrap his hand around Nine neck.<br/>
"I somehow... Feel scared. What happening actually?" Nine once again kiss Gavin lips.</p><p>"I will be here with you. Don't worry to much. Are you okay? Did your chest hurting?" Gavin shake his head. "I'm fine... Can we continue?" Gavin ask hesitantly. "Mm." Nine hum as he slowly lift Gavin leg up and spread it gently.</p><p>Gavin bite his lips as he feel something entering him. He let out a small moan as Nine slowly and gently rub under Gavin's navel, losing the muscle and making him relaxed while his entering. Gavin take a deep breath when he feel a sharp pain and let out a small scream. Nine stop and bend down, kissing Gavin forehead and letting Gavin accommodate with his shape. "Breath babe. Slowly. Maybe we should stop-"</p><p>"No! No... You know I want it. So stop telling me I can't handle it." Gavin cry. Nine sigh and kiss Gavin gently on the lips. "I'm sorry. You still recovering from the injury. I worry about you." Nine said as he wrap Gavin with his strong arm. Gavin let out a small chuckle. "Nine... I love you." Nine smile fondly before giving the small guy a passionate kiss.</p><p>"I'm moving then." Gavin nod. Nine slowly moving in and out from Gavin making the small one moan a little. Gavin face have become so red under the dim light of their bed lamp. Nine smile sweetly as he faster the pass.</p><p>Gavin moan loudly, clutching his hand on the bed head and grabbing on Nine arms. Nine lift up Gavin right leg on his shoulder and push his lower in a little harder. Gavin scream in pleasure as his other leg kicking and shaking the bed sheet.</p><p>"Oh! OH GOD! AH! MMHH!" Nine kiss Gavin deep as he cannot concentrate on thrusting in, hearing the loud moan of his lover. Gavin shiver as Nine grab his member and start to shake it up and down. "Ah! No! Ahh!" Gavin scream again as Nine push his member a lot more harder into Gavin inside. </p><p>"N-Nine!!! I'm coming! Ah!!! Nine! NINE!!!"</p><p>Gavin scream the Android name loudly as he feel the warm liquor pouring inside of him. He clutch Nine back and throw his head up, drooling and moaning as Nine shivering staring over the sexy mess of Gavin.</p><p>Nine sigh heavily as he collapsed on Gavin body. Feeling the small man shivering and shaking. Face looking tired with tears, pleasure and drooling. "I'm sorry Gav... I will clean you up." Nine said as he gently hug Gavin that still gasping for the air.</p><p>"Stupid... Tincan... I feel so full..." Gavin fall into a deep sleep. Hugging on Nine arms and leg still wide open. Nine smile and kiss his lover cheek before taking a box of tissues beside them and start to cleaning Gavin abs. After that he grab Gavin and bride style bringing him into the bathtub that have been fill with warm water. Gavin still sleeping, tired of the event that happened today. Nine start to cleaning Gavin body from their intimate time and happily leaving one hickey on Gavin's shoulder.</p><p>"Ah. He going to kill me tomorrow." Nine chuckle as he finish rinsing Gavin body and wrap him with towels. He carefully bring Gavin out from the bathtub and lay him on the small couch beside the bed.</p><p>Nine chuckle as he stare on Gavin peaceful face. Not the grumpy face he always show at the precinct.</p><p>He professionally grab the bed sheet off the bed and start to change all pillow sheet and the blanket from their session just now. He throw them into the basket and take out the clean bed sheet and immediately change them. He then grab Gavin up and lay him on the bed, putting him on his oversized hoodies before kissing his lover forehead.</p><p>He looks up on the wall where the digital clock show its already 2 in the morning. He suprised himself. "We on the bed for 2 hours. And I cleaned all of that in one hours." He rub his chin before walking to the kitchen before opening the laundry room. He stuff all the bed, blanket and pillow sheet into the washing machine and let it work themselves.</p><p>He get out, making sure all the things in the house is safe and proper before he head back into his room. He grab one of the room refresher and put it on the top of the wardrobe before fixing the bed and wrapping Gavin into his arm.</p><p>"Goodnight love. Please don't be so worry. I will protect you. I promise. I love you too." Nine kiss Gavin on his crown before smiling fondly and turn on the Sleep Mode.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The night is so peaceful for them. Just tonight, we don't know what going to happen next. Tho one person having a mental breakdown on the basement after Jerry turn off the WiFi.</p><p>"God damnit Jerry! I need to go upstairs. To defeat the evil monkey and you turn off the damn WiFi!" </p><p>"Go to sleep you fucking brat!"</p><p>"Noooo!!!"</p><p>"Oh dear. Stop screaming. Let me go down and ask her to sleep. Your heart not to good at this age." Jerry hug his wife who is looking much older then him. "I can't live without you Anne." Jerry pout. A 50 years old Anne chuckle as she lead Jerry toward their bedroom. Eventho Jerry actual age is already past 50 years old, he still have 30 years old face. The time stuck after the explosion and don't age him much.</p><p>Anne chuckle as Jerry immediately fall into sleep. After all, they were so busy this whole week. She walk down to the basement and lean on the door frame, staring at the 35 years old girl that still won't sleep and playing game on her laptop.</p><p>"Girl. You need to sleep."</p><p>"But Anne, I already run out of sleeping pill..."</p><p>Anne smile. She walk toward the girl and carefully close all the game. Making sure to save it's first before closing the laptop. She then grab Nina's hand and lead her up toward her bedroom. Jerry and Anne decided to adopted her after all her family die in the explosion at the Michigan lake 25 years ago. Being the adventurous herself, she keep beating her mind with everything that's happened and keep on laughing like nothing. </p><p>A ferry that schedule to set sail at noon explode and cut into two after a group of people trying to hijacked the ferry and ask for ransom. Nina was 10 years old at that moment, trying to have a good festival feeling when everything goes down.</p><p>Her big sister grab her and throw her out from the ferry a second it's explode. At least 85 people dead and lot's of injured people all over the place. Unfortunately, all her family members was held hostage and her sister manage to grab her out from the middle of the ferry.</p><p>After the explosion, she floated on the water for 2 hours until the rescuer found her. She don't respond much, just eyes looking out daze. She lost everything and her mind got wrecked pretty much worse then that. She have Thalassophobia, which is scared of the deep water. Insomnia and depression.</p><p>Only Anne know how to handle her.</p><p>Anne tug the girl on the bed and close the light. Kissing her temple before walking out from the room. </p><p>"Thanks mom. Goodnight..."</p><p>"Goodnight baby girl." Anne smile before closing the door and walk into her bedroom.</p><p>"Did she gone to Dreamland?"<br/>
Anne chuckle before nodding and closing their bedroom door. "I think she need to meet Helen again. Care to go with her?" Jerry rub his temple before wrapping his arm around Anne.</p><p>"I will go. After all I need to go for my checkup." Anne nod before kissing her husband cheek. "Joey and Juan coming home in 2 days. They said the army give them 2 weeks off because the new recruits going to use theirs dorm so they left being homeless on the camp." Jerry laugh hearing their twin son becoming homeless for new recruits.</p><p>"That's mean the new reconstruction still not finished. Poor boy." </p><p>"Then just cook their favorite dish. Nina will help you." Jerry said before yawning. "Okay let sleep darling. Eventho you are half Android, you still human." Jerry chuckle before closing his eyes, hugging his warm wife and both of them go into a deep slumbers.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter<br/>Fight<br/>Gore<br/>Mystery<br/>And perhaps<br/>Some triggering stuff.</p><p>I want to add some fluff. Butt. I hope it's dont turn out to be weird.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There will be some violence, panic attack and probably smut on the second chapter. ಠ ͜ʖ ಠ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>